


Kin we go on?

by Wordybirbs



Series: Ghost Stories [6]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Developing PTSD, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Repressed feels, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordybirbs/pseuds/Wordybirbs
Summary: Jin wakes up for the first time after Yuna saves him in Kin.---Super short fic. Just had to get their little interaction out of my head.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: Ghost Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853326
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Kin we go on?

He is frozen. The fire offering a meager light flickering against his eyelids. He awoke some time ago to find himself resting in a shack, the smell of ash pervasive in the air and mixing horribly with sweat and medicinal plants. Memories rushed in of Sora, of what he found in Kin. The smell of flesh burning and how his stomach rumbled before he realized—of brilliant hues of scarlet and gold swathing the tree…the bodies crumbling within. 

His gorge rises and he chokes it back—suppressing the urge to spill what little might be in his belly. He just manages to push himself up to properly cough when there’s a soft knock and scrape of the shoji opening. He breathes out her name and her face softens slightly in the dim light.

“You’re awake.” 

”Yes.” He looks at Yuna with open gratitude and awe. He owes this woman his life. Twice. Likely countless more times he’s not even aware of, if her arrows had anything to say about it. She sits herself across from him as he’s bringing himself to seiza and gives him an assessing look. He tries not to tremble like a kitten as a wave of nausea passes over him.

“The Mongols have finished with Kin, and are moving further North. You fell to poison…they’ve refined it Jin.” She says quietly. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to try to keep the shame at bay, but when his gaze finds hers again she doesn't look angry or accusing. 

He swallows heavily, a tangle of emotions rolling through him (it does't help the nausea, to be quite honest). He wants to tell her how glad he is to see her whole and hail. How he’s still sort of waiting to wake up in the spirit world, not quite believing he’s here. Alive, with her. About Sora. He needs to tell her how it felt to hand her his swords for safekeeping, what he felt as he watched her run away with his soul.

Instead, he sees his foot treading on a child's straw doll in Kin. The charred remains of...

“I suppose the arrow didn’t do me any favors either?” Humor. Yes. Yuna would not appreciate such an exposition of emotions. Not now after….after everything that’s happened.

“Arrows.” She snorts, drawing out the ‘s’.

Ah, well then. 

“We should leave soon. We need to regroup, figure out what the Mongols are doing now.” He attempts to rise, and embarrassingly fails at it. 

Yuna shakes her head and shuffles around the fire to steady him. Her palm over his heart. “You're too weak Jin, there’s time enough to let your body recover.” She gently yet firmly moves him back to his mat and lays him down, taking the opportunity to check the wounds on his back and change the bandages. She tuts at him anytime he tries to object, and eventually his mind gives in to his body's whim.

“Sleep. I'll keep watch.” She’s moving around the shack now, boiling the used bandages and starting to pack up. He can feel his eyelids trying to close.

“Yuna….wake me if the Khan comes.” He murmurs, smiling faintly when she laughingly curses at him. He thinks he feels her hand brush his cheek as he drifts between sleep and wakefulness. Finally, he sleeps. He knows he's safe with Yuna at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Jin deals with trauma by pushing down his emotions and telling himself Yuna doesn't want to hear it.  
> FYI, Yuna wants to hear it. XD
> 
> \---  
> Thanks for the read! I know I end these things rather abruptly. I'm trying to work on that, lol.  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
